Dark Angels, White Dragons and Ghost Marshmallows
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Byakuran holds a Halloween costume party for his birthday and finds two problems; a lack of Marshmallows and a lack of Marshmallows. Then a strange thing happens... A birthday fic for the Millefiore Marshmallow Man XD 10069 pairing with plenty of fluff w


Honestly it was difficult to say whose idea exactly the party had been. Could easily have been the birthday boy's really, he was the very type who would want to have a costume party if only because it was so close to Halloween. And because well, that was how he rolls. It also could have been the plan of any of the crazier and more childish members of the Millefiore, especially White Spell branch. Either way, the invites were sent out, some sent normally by mail, others somehow snuck in in huge numbers among the already large amount of paperwork that was for a certain Decimo with a weak spine, hell there were twenty in the shapes of pineapples and dancing Byakuran-clowns in the room of a certain illusionist who promptly destroyed them all violently and incidentally caused some brain damage to poor Genkishi who had been ordered to send them there. The people who were invited, ranging from the annoyed to the disgruntled to the friendly but cautious to the just friendly, and soon enough, as the day arrived, the Millefiore base found itself filled to the brim with all the friends, enemies, victims and complete strangers they were connected to.

And admittedly the party was quite a hit; despite some hesitation on the part of the Vongola, the whole lot of them found themselves soon enough integrated and having fun. Yamamoto was talking off with Squalo, the baseball nut dressed as a zombie and Squalo was in the costume of some video game villain with a huge sword; a Cowardly Lion-esque Tsuna was actually smiling, abeit nervously, as he spoke with Xanxus who was fittingly a liger. In one corner Chrome, dressed as a princess, was sitting with the other illusionists from the other families, currently playing a rather strange and twisted game of go fish involving real fish. Kyoya was growling, wearing an adult-size Namimori uniform and looking at a group of girls who kept trying to get closer like they were less than worth his time. Which they probably were to him. A scream could barely be heard, and was completely ignored, as a vampiric Gokudera ran through the party, being chased down by twin Freddy Kruegers, really Bel and his twin Rasiel; Bel grinned crazily as Rasiel spoke in that sadistic but smooth tone of his, "Come back here Hayato.~"

"Like hell I will! One of Bel is bad enough, I don't want to deal with two!" Gokudera yelled and tried to climb under a table.

Rasiel just snickered and moved closer, grabbing Gokudera by the cape, making the silver haired boy regret his choices in costumes, and pulled him away from the table and towards the twins, "Ushesheshe~ Oh I'm much worse than my idiot brother."

"Kaching, you are, are you?" Bel sounded annoyed by his twin's arrogance, the light catching on his knives; Rasiel was unimpressed and Gokudera went pale as the prince and the king started fighting. With him right between them.

As the fight went on and the rest of the guests ate and danced and had fun, a certain albino was standing on the sidelines and looking positively ecstatic. After all everything seemed to be going well, his birthday party was a great success and to make it all better there was so much candy and sweets even he, the greatest sugarholic in all the world, could almost get diabetics and obesity eating it all. Almost; Byakuran had the health of a god and the metabolism of the devil, the sugar would have no effect on him other than make him beyond happy. Which admittedly he usually was, especially since becoming friendly with the Vongola and all; taking over the world was nice but Tsuna was so cute when he was flustered after all and he got to keep his wonderful Shoi-chan and he didn't have to possibly die. And of course there was one other thing; actually that one other thing was the only problem with the night. The Millefiore leader looked around from his spot by the wall, the dragon wings currently on his back for his costume rustling around as he moved around a bit; his violet eyes scanned the party, in search of one face in particular but founding the person he was looking for was nowhere in sight. Not by the one-eyed princess, not with the cowardly lion, not with the angry student, nowhere; Byakuran started to pout a bit actually and let out a soft huff before grabbing into the bowl full of marshmallows on the table beside him. Or it should have been; reaching in he found, instead of his favorite treat, nothing. No more gooey white happiness, otherwise known as marshmallows; Byakuran frowned now and looked down at the bowl, looking sad now. If he wasn't going to see the one he wanted at his party the most, then at least he deserved to have more marshmallows; he figured there would be more in one of the kitchens though and he grabbed the bowl, taking it with him. No one really stopped him from leaving when they saw he was carrying an empty bowl labeled "Byaku-kun's Marshy-mellows: No touching".

He got out of the party with some difficulty but managed to get into the halls of his base, now finding silence instead of the loudness of the party; it was sort of nice as a change of pace. After readjusting his costume, making sure his tail hadn't been ripped off, he then started off towards the kitchens; most of the lights were out he found, no surprise really, and he just barely made it to the closest food place, slipping inside and turning on the lights. They came to life with some buzzing and some flickering before illuminating the whole of the large kitchen; he was all alone in there of course, the entirety to his devices. But at the moment none of that mattered; all that mattered was getting more marshmallows. He headed for the cabinets, opening them and expecting to find more; his hopes were dashed sadly and he looked elsewhere.

Unfortunately he found soon enough that there were no marshmallows, nowhere in the entire kitchen; with another pout the dragon leader crossed his arms, still holding onto the bowl and turned his back to the cabinets that had no marshmallows. In his opinion they might as well be empty really. He looked around him for a second then noticed something very…odd. Odder than the usual happenings in his base; floating up in the air like a ghost, even glowing a bit, was something. Something white and tubular and small. Byakuran's eyes widened and his mouth almost watered at the sight of the floating confection, moving closer; he reached out, trying to grab the tasty treat but it disappeared and he blinked, walking outside the door. He looked to the right then the left and saw the ghostly marshmallow fade back into existence, only a few feet down the hall; being exactly the type to follow floating food, Byakuran went after it. He found it would disappear anytime he got too close only to reappear some steps further, as if leading him somewhere; he got a bit annoyed but didn't give up, wanting his treat.

The marshmallow ultimately lead him to the balcony outside overlooking Namimori; he managed to grab it, grinning happily as he stood there, looking at his prize before eating it. It tasted delicious actually, a well-earned prize and Byakuran for a few minutes felt pleased before hearing something.

"Kufufu~ I didn't really think that would work; I suppose I underestimated your love for these things." The man blinked then turned around; another male was standing behind him, leaning up against the now closed door to the balcony, a sort of devilish grin set on his face. It was appropriate really considering he was dressed in all black, complete with black feathery wings and a cracked halo; the dark angel's mismatched red and blue eyes were on Byakuran, seeming to almost be looking through his soul.

The slightly younger man, the same one who the albino had been searching for before, pushed off a bit from the door and stepped towards Byakuran who watched him, a bit confused for all of a few seconds before a great big grin erupted on his face and he attempted to glomp the man. Attempted being the primary word as the man easily sidestepped, avoiding what he had already experienced so many times before: a Byakuran glomp. Though admitted at least it hadn't been from inside a jack-in-a-box…again…

Byakuran stopped perfectly before hitting the doors and turned to look at him again, still grinning, "You did come Muku-chan, I was worried when I didn't see you at the party; why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding," said the Vongola Mist Guardian smoothly, that devil's grin of his never fading, never faltering. He moved a bit so he could face the birthday boy, his black robes fluttering in the gentle breeze of the crisp cold night air; the light of the full moon gave his broken halo a glow that made it seem all the more realistic. He smirked and stepped towards Byakuran, the albino dragon just smiling in his usual way; Mukuro's hand went up and brushed against Byakuran's cheek, neither male allowing their gazes to fall. Mukuro then spoke again, his tone tinged with the playfulness that he usually showed, not the same guard-lowering childish playfulness that Byakuran always showed but rather a more dangerous one; it spoke without words of fun they would have, "I was waiting to lure you away from all those others so I could give you your present."

"My present?" Byakuran said and his eyes somehow brightened up even more, "What is it Muku-chan?"

"I don't know if I should give you anything since you seem to think I was trying to avoid you." Mukuro pulled away, terminating their contact and moving away from the albino; for his part the man frowned and looked a little hurt as the dark angel turned away. Byakuran of course hadn't meant to insinuate that, though it wasn't unlikely; Mukuro did sometimes try to avoid him if only to mess with the childish mafiaoso. Seriously between him and Tsunayoshi, Mukuro was finding it hard to hate the mafia as much as he used to.

He turned his back on him, smirking a bit as he knew that Byakuran had to be getting upset and anxious to know his present; the illusionist then conjured up an entire bag of marshmallows, making Byakuran stare in anticipation and happiness. There were few things that made him happier than those after all, though Mukuro was certainly another; he was about to speak but then he saw Mukuro open the bag and eat one. Mukuro was eating marshmallows. Right in front of Byakuran too. He just plopped it into his mouth and didn't even say a word. There was a bit of shock on the part of Byakuran, who was unsure what to say before he pouted, really deeply pouted.

Then he grabbed Mukuro and turned him around, causing the red and blue eyed illusionist to look at him with a raised eyebrow before being kissed rather passionately. A few microseconds of silence before Byakuran's tongue found it's way into Mukuro's mouth and despite himself he moaned, even just a little. Then the white haired man pulled away and Mukuro looked at him with slight, mostly hidden disappointment, before noticing that Byakuran now had the marshmallow. And ate it right in front of Mukuro with a victorious grin. Well of course two could play that game and another marshmallow went into Mukuro's mouth. And another kiss was started, the marshmallow was stolen and it started again a few times until the two just didn't really pull apart after the kiss.

As the party continued elsewhere the two just stood together, left to their own devices, seen only by the full moon above. Mukuro had to admit that tricking Byakuran outside was a good revenge idea but unfortunately, as he should have realized before, trying to tease Byakuran with marshmallows wasn't going to end well for him. Not that he would say it ended badly though.

* * *

Vene: does this count as the sequel to Dangerous as Hell, Cute as a Marshmallow?

Nihon*shrugs*

Vene: oh well, here's my offering for Byaku-kun's birthday on the 10069 front, enjoy!~

Nihon: She actually worked hard on this. Weird eh?

Vene*pouts*


End file.
